


Darkness

by RiottBliss



Series: Horror Challenge [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Series: Horror Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Darkness

Tyler Black woke up in his bed, started from his nightmare. Wherer he killed his boss with a pair of scissors. At least he thought was a dream but judging from the blood staining his hands that was not the case.

‘Whoops’ the devil in his head laughed appearing in the mirror, all smiles and looked so normal. “Why Seth?” Tyler hissed out.  
Seth leaned forward, his eyes dripping blood.

“Why not?”


End file.
